Official and Forever (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: The family gathers in L.A. to watch a very special video.


**Notes:** We continue to keep those affected by the tragedy in Las Vegas and those still recovering from the hurricanes and earthquakes in our thoughts.

* * *

 _Official and Forever (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"I think we need some popcorn for this," Ramon Reyes said with a broad smile. "What do you think, mi nieta?"

"Popco'n!" Joan agreed, throwing her hands in the air excitedly. "Can we have popco'n, Mama?"

"This isn't really a popcorn kind of movie, peanut," Mary said with an amused smile. "And you just had a bunch of goldfish for a snack."

"I ate Unca Steve's go'fish," Joan said, grinning at him.

He smiled back. "You sure did."

Steve and Catherine, along with Mary, Joseph, Elizabeth, Grandma Ang, Deb, Nonna, Carrie, and Grace were crowded into Mary and Aaron's living room with Ramon and Susan Reyes. Susan held Angie, cooing over the happy baby.

"Ah well," Ramon said with a wink at Joan. "Next time. When you're not so full of goldfish." He tickled her tummy and she squealed with laughter.

"Here we go," Aaron said, entering the room with a small DVD jewel case.

"Ohh, I can't wait to see it," Grace said, clasping her hands together excitedly.

"Me, too," Elizabeth said. "We've seen some pictures. It looked like such a happy day." She held up a small packet of tissues. "I'm ready for the waterworks."

"Good idea," Catherine said. "Pass me one of those."

Elizabeth reached over and handed her a tissue. "Anyone else?" she asked.

"Me!" Grace said. "I'm sure I'll need it." She looked at Carrie beside her.

"Oh, you might as well give me one, too," Carrie said, waving a hand. She grinned. "Just in case."

"And me," Deb said. "I was there but I'm sure I'll need it."

"I'm sorry we couldn't send this to you earlier," Aaron said as he put the DVD in the player. "There were a few issues with the file size, but I think it'll be worth it to see it for the first time on a nice big screen together."

He sat on the floor and pulled Joan into his lap. "Ready to watch our special day, pumpkin?"

She snuggled into him and smiled broadly. "Weady!"

* * *

 **August 28, 2017**

"Good afternoon. I'm Judge Kowalczyk." A middle-aged woman in a black robe sat at her bench in a courtroom. Mary and Aaron stood in front of her with Joan in Aaron's arms. A younger woman, their lawyer, stood beside them.

Joan's brow furrowed as she tried to wrap her tongue around the name. "Ka-Kawoz …?"

The judge smiled. "How about you call me Judge Linda?"

Joan, wearing a special dress for the occasion, relaxed in Aaron's arms. "Hi, Judge Winda."

"Hello. And who might you be?"

"I'm Joan! I'm fo-wa. I go to pweschoo'."

Judge Linda laughed lightly. "Nice to meet you, Joan.

"This is Joan McGarrett, your honor," Mia Rodriguez, their lawyer, put in.

The judge shuffled a few papers on her desk, bringing the appropriate file to the top of the stack. She nodded warmly to Aaron and Mary. "Please state your full names for the record."

"Aaron Diego Reyes."

"Mary Ann McGarrett."

"And it looks like you have some family with you," the judge said, looking past them to the people seated in the gallery. "Who did you bring with you today?"

"That's my aunt, Deborah McGarrett," Mary said.

Deb waved from her seat. "Hi, there!"

"And my parents, Susan and Ramon Reyes," Aaron continued. They waved as their names were called. "My sister Alyssa Jackson." He motioned to the side of the bench. "That's my brother-in-law Paul Jackson on video duty."

The judge chuckled. "Usually it's camera phones for these," she said. "You pulled out all the stops."

"Rented this for the day." Paul's voice came from off-screen behind the videocamera. "Figured we'd want a high quality recording."

She smiled. "I applaud your foresight. And it looks like one more," the judge said, turning back to the gallery and smiling at a young boy about Joan's age dressed up for the occasion.

"That's my nephew," Aaron said. "Avery Jackson."

"You look very sharp in your shirt and tie, Avery," Judge Linda said.

He grinned from his spot standing on the chair next to his mother and ran a hand over the blue clip-on tie at his neck.

"What do you say, Avery?" Alyssa prompted.

"Thank you!"

Judge Linda smiled. "You're welcome." She looked at Mia.

"Mia Rodriguez, representing Mr. Reyes and Ms. McGarrett."

The judge nodded. "Good to see you again so soon."

"You, too, your honor."

"All right. We are here for the final decree of adoption." She looked at Aaron and Mary. "I've reviewed the petition, and I'm sure your attorney has explained there will be some questions for you both to answer." At their nods, she smiled and said, "Please raise your right hands. Do you solemnly affirm that the testimony you are about to give today in court is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes," Aaron and Mary answered in unison.

Unbidden, Joan put her own hand in the air and echoed, "Yes!"

Judge Linda laughed. "Well, good, I might have some questions for you, too."

"Okay!" Joan said happily, bouncing in Aaron's arms.

The judge nodded at Mia to begin.

"Aaron, are you ready?" When he nodded, Mia continued. "You are here today to petition the court for the adoption of Joan Deborah McGarrett, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is," Aaron said.

"And you understand that if the court enters the final decree today, then Joan becomes your legal daughter and you'll be taking on all the legal duties and obligations of her parent?"

A wide smile spread across his face. "I do."

"Will you state today that you are financially, emotionally, and physically able to support Joan until she is an adult and beyond?"

"I will."

Mia looked at the judge. "Your honor?"

"Thank you," Judge Linda said. She looked at Aaron. "As I stated, I have reviewed the adoption petition filed by your attorney. Can you affirm for me that all the information in the petition is true?"

"Yes, it is," he said.

"Good." The judge set down the papers and folded her hands in front of her, looking at him steadily. "Please tell me why you want to adopt Joan."

Aaron swallowed hard, glancing at Mary who smiled and nodded supportively. He looked at Joan, shifting her in his arms and smiling automatically at her toothy grin. "Because I love her. Because she's my daughter. From the first day I met her, she's been a ray of sunshine in my life, and I want to keep loving and supporting her with everything I have for as long as I live."

Mary put a hand on his arm, squeezing gently and blinking at the tears in her eyes.

He finally brought his gaze back to the judge who smiled gently as Joan laid her head on his shoulder, her little arms wrapped around his neck.

With a nod, Judge Linda looked down and scanned the petition in front of her, flipping to the next page.

"Joan's biological father's parental rights have been terminated, is that correct?"

"Yes," Aaron said.

"And you are asking that the court, upon granting the adoption, order that Joan's name be changed to Joan Deborah McGarrett-Reyes, correct?"

"Yes."

"Mary?"

Mary smiled proudly. "Yes."

"I understand the two of you are getting married soon?"

"October 7th," they answered in unison, matching smiles on their faces.

"I'm da f'ower giwl!" Joan told her.

"Is that right?" Judge Linda said, grinning. "Well, I'm sure you will do a fantastic job."

Joan nodded seriously.

The judge looked at Aaron once more. "Aaron, do you promise to love, care for, and support Joan as your own child?"

He looked at Joan and smiled softly. "I already do."

She smiled. "I had a feeling you might say that. You believe that this adoption is in Joan's best interest?"

"Yes," he said and put his free arm around Mary. "It's in the best interest of our family."

Judge Linda smiled again at that. "Mary, do you believe this adoption is in the best interest of your daughter?"

"I do," she replied without hesitation. "I absolutely do."

The judge looked past them to the gallery. "And do you all believe the same?"

"We do!" they replied.

"Joan, can I ask you a couple questions?" Judge Linda asked. She grinned. "Since you did raise your right hand and swore to tell the truth?"

Joan responded with an exaggerated nod. "I'm weady."

Judge Linda smiled. "Okay. Do you want Aaron to officially be your daddy?"

Joan cocked her head, her brow furrowing. "Aawon _is_ my daddy."

A chorus of "Awww"s rang out in the courtroom, and Aaron kissed Joan's head.

"Then I think that's probably the only question I need to ask you," Judge Linda said, smiling warmly. She straightened in her seat. "Well, I have read what I needed to read and heard what I needed to hear. It is my absolute pleasure to grant the adoption and establish the permanent parent/child relationship between you, Aaron Diego Reyes, and your daughter, Joan Deborah McGarrett-Reyes." She smiled broadly. "Congratulations!"

The room broke out into applause and cheers as the judge signed the paperwork to make the adoption official.

"Yay!" Joan cried, clapping wildly, swept up in the noise and excitement around her.

Aaron, visibly tearing up, looked at her and said, "That's it, pumpkin. We did it."

"We did it, Daddy!"

Mary wrapped an arm around both of them. "We did it."

He pressed his head close to hers, then gave her a brief kiss. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Why aw you crwying, Daddy?" Joan asked.

Aaron sniffed and kissed her head. "Because I'm happy, pumpkin. I'm very, very happy."

"You happy, too, Mama?" Joan asked, seeing her mother's tears.

Mary ran a gentle hand over her hair. "I'm so happy, peanut. This is a very special day."

Joan beamed. "I wike dis day. Eve'ybody's so happy."

"With good reason," Mia said. The three turned to look at her. She smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you for all your help," Aaron said, removing his arm from around Mary momentarily to shake her hand.

"Thank you," Mary echoed, giving her an impulsive hug. "For everything."

"It was my absolute pleasure," Mia said genuinely. She smiled over their shoulders. "Looks like there are some other people ready to congratulate you."

They turned, smiling broadly as Deb, Ramon, Susan, Alyssa, and Avery approached. Hugs, tears, and congratulations were shared, and Paul, still videorecording, captured them all.

"Do you three want to come up and take a picture here with me?" Judge Linda asked.

"Oh yes," Mary said immediately.

"Come on up." The judge waved them around the bench.

"Oh, that'll look great with the state seal and the flags in the background," Ramon said, already pulling out his phone.

Mary and Aaron with Joan still in his arms stood next to Judge Linda, smiling as Ramon, Susan, Alyssa, Paul, and Deb all took photos.

"If we all take a bunch, one of them is bound to turn out," Deb said, grinning.

Behind the bench, Joan smiled at the judge. "I wike you' bwack dwess, Judge Winda."

She laughed. "Well, thank you, Joan. This is called a robe."

"My mama has a wobe. It's pink and fwuffy."

Mary blushed lightly. "That's not exactly the same, peanut. Only judges wear those special black robes."

"Ohhh." Shifting focus, Joan pointed to the gavel. "Can I have you' hammer?"

"Joan–"

"That's my gavel," Judge Linda said, "and I'm afraid that has to stay here in the courtroom. But I tell you what, how about you bang it nice and loud to make everything official, okay?" She picked up the gavel and handed it to Joan. "Right there," she said, pointing.

Joan grinned widely and banged the gavel on the block. Everyone clapped and cheered again.

"Now it's official!" Judge Linda said, grinning.

Joan held the gavel aloft and cheered. "Yay!"

"It's official," Aaron repeated. He smiled at Mary and held Joan closer. "That might be my new favorite word."

"What wo'd, Daddy?" Joan asked.

He smiled and kissed her head. "I take it back. I think 'Daddy' will always be my favorite word."

* * *

"Beautiful." Ang was the first to speak when the video finally stopped.

"Paul did a great job," Aaron agreed.

"He did," Ang said. "But that's not what I meant."

He smiled softly. "I know."

Mary, having moved to sit beside him and Joan on the floor, squeezed his hand. "It was a perfect day."

Deb sniffed, wiping her tears. "Knew I'd need this," she said, motioning with the tissue.

"You and me both," Susan said, dabbing at her own eyes with her free hand.

"We wish you all could have been there," Aaron said, looking at the others.

"So do we," Catherine said, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "But we're so glad it finally happened."

"Us, too," Mary said. "Our lawyer didn't think we'd get a court date until next year, so it seemed like a little miracle when we got the news."

"I know we said the piece of paper didn't matter," Aaron said. "That I've been Joan's father for a while now, and that's true. It is. But … that day in court … it was important, too."

"Of course it was," Nonna said, reaching over and patting his shoulder. "It made what you already feel in your heart official."

"That's right," Steve said. "And it made what we all already know official. That you're Joan's father and always will be." He nodded once to Aaron, conveying his gratitude at that fact.

Aaron's answering nod spoke volumes as Mary looked on, smiling through her tears

"Official and forever," Joseph said. Beside him, Elizabeth's breath caught at the sentiment.

"Ohhhh," Grace said and dabbed again at her watery eyes. Beside her, Carrie discretely wiped a tear.

Aaron smiled. "Official and forever. I like that."

Joan looked back over her shoulder at Aaron. "I wuv that movie, Daddy. Can we watch it again?" she asked.

He smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her brow. "I love that movie, too, pumpkin. And we can watch it as many times as you want."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Notes:** Huge thanks to Mari's friend Linda for her expertise, and to Mari and Sammy for their encouragement and support.

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your amazing support with each and every story!

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
